User blog:Animegx43/Mock Death Battle Prediction: Jimbei (One Piece) vs Kisame (Naruto)
Many great warriors have shaken the land in epic battles, but very few can literally do the same to oceans themselves. Today, we'll be talking about some of the most powerful water-using fighters ever seen. Jinbei, The Knight of the Sea. ''' '''Kisame Hoshigaki, The Monster of the Hidden Mist. Anyone is free to read and express your thoughts on this match-up. Feel the need to express who you think would win and why. This is all for fun to anyone. Jinbei: Origins: Fishman Island, an island 10,000 metres below sea level that is home to a race of aquatic humoind beings that are the fishman and merfolk. But whether they're home on Fishman Island or on the surface, most from either species have seen the worst humanity has to offer, whether it's pirates raiding their own island, or a orrupted government allowing for fishmen and mermaids to be bought and sold as slaves. To help secure safety for his home, Jinbei, one of the toughest fishman from the tough Fishman District (Damn, saying fishman a lot already), joined King Neptune's royal army, but after the famous Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejos, a royal land protected by the World government, and freed as many slaves as possible, whether fishman, merfolk, human, or otherwise, Jinbei was quick to join Fisher Tiger to form the Sun Pirates. From their, Jinbei's career as a pirate left him with many burdens. Fisher Tiger would tradegically be killed returning a human girl home, forcing him to become the new captain of the Sun Pirates. Then, to protect his crew, he would become a Warlord, a famed pirate allied with the very same World Government in exchange for legal piracy. When he resigned, he allied with one of the most powerful pirates in the world in exchange for Fishman Island's protection. As a fishman, even after becoming one of the most well known pirates of the sea, he never found him nor his people to ever be free, and the relations between human and fishman to be unchanged. But this began to change after befriending Monkey D. Luffy, a rookie pirate who joined Jinbei's side in a hard fought, yet lost fight against the World Government. For the next two years, Jinbei firmly believed that he met the man that would change the world, a world where fishmen and merfolk could finally be free. He could be free. After saving Fishman Island from being destroyed by another pirate, Jinbei knew for certain what he wanted to do. To dedicate board Monkey D. Luffy's ship and make him the Pirate King. Jinbei's Abilities and skills: When compared to the average human being, the average fishman is ten times stronger, making any a very strong muscle man. Jinbei, being a pirate of his level, goes well beyond that, allowing him to trade attacks with the likes of Luffy and Fist Fist Ace. The Pirate Emperor Big Mom considered losing him as a member of her crew to be a huge loss of power. Physical traits: The greatest factor in Jinbei's fighting style is his fishman anatomy. While a normal fishman is already much stronger than a human in raw strength, the gap widens even more when in the water. Where a human's strength and speed is halved when underwater, it's the opposite for a fishman. Having interchangable lungs and gills, Jinbei can stay in the water indefinitetly and benifit from the enhence strength. Even when at the bottom of the ocean's floor, a fishman can move casually. While Jinbe's body is naturally suited for aquatic combat, he is known to be feared even on land. Despite his large size, he is quite quick, consistently being able to stop Luffy's attacks in 2nd Gear, a form where he is faster than the eye can see. Fishman Karate/Fishman Jujutsu: Two martial arts almost exclusively used by fishman, and Jinbe is a master of both. The foundation of fishman karate is the usage of water in the user's direct vicinity, whether it's from a large source, from the air, or occassionally from Jinbe's own body, and using it to send a power impact onto the enemy. Much like fishmen themselves, the fighting style is greatly enhenced underwater, where they have more water to work with. Fishman Jujutsu focus more on the direct use of actual water by using it as if water were a tangable object. In several cases, a fishman or mermaid (including Jinbei) will grab hold of water as if it were cloth, even when underwater As a master of this fishman karate and matched by none, these skills as Jinbei's primary form of combat. Much like real-world karate, the martial art focuses on unarmed combat with a combination of punches, kicks, palm-strikes, and grapples. Techniques used by Jinbei include... The 5000 Brick Fist(Or Tile Fist), '''a straight forward punch with enough force knockout creatures much bigger than himself. Supposeably, the number in the name refers to how many tiles one can break with a punch. The '''7000 Brick Roundhouse kick, which is pretty much what it sounds like. Shark Skin Palm-Thrust, a strong palm-thrust that slaps a target away. By blocking and repelling another attack with this move, the enemy can be left with an openning fo a following attack. Arebesque Brick Fist '''(image here ), where Jinbei directly punches the water vapor in the air, releasing a massive shockwave over a wide area to launch away enemies. While the effect will occur, it has a particularly long delay to it. '''Shark Brick Fist, similar to the Arebesque Brick fist, by throwing a straight punch, he fires a powerful shockwave that transmits the force through the water in a person's body with enough force to pass through them. As this directly affects the water in a person's body, those immune to similar attacks will still feel the full impact. The Water Shot, by after gettign his hand wet, he can hurl a drop of water like a bullet. Jinbei's shot was powerful enough to match and block another Water Shot used by Hody Jones, a fishman who had taken countless number of steroids. By coating his hand in water, he can use the Vegabond Drill, where he uses said water to pierce through and enemy with (what is presumed to be) a palm-strike. Ocean Current Water Throw '''(image here ), after grabbing hold of a large amount of water (typically by being underwater), he throws an erupting current into the target direction. ''Haki:'' In addition to fishman karate, Jinbei augments his physical power with haki, a mysterious power that all living beings have. While actual haki users are uncommon to normal people, there are two forms of the three different haki that users commonly used. While it's unknown if Jinbei can use Observation Haki, it is known that he uses.... '''Armament Haki, which coats the users body parts or weapons in a black armor, adding additional defense to the haki-coated object, as well as increasing the power of it. Coating Jinbei's arms give them the extra defense and power to enhence is fighting style. It typicall takes someone with greater level of power to break through the defense. Jinbei's feats and weaknesses Noticable Feats - Defeat the pirate warlord Moria Gekko with only two attacks, an enemy that previously required the combine effort of the entire Straw Hat crew. -Spent five days straight fighting Fire Fist Ace before collapsing from exhaustion. -Recieved a hole in the chest by Akainu, a man made of lava, and survived. -Blocks 2nd Gear Luffy's attack before and after the time skip. For context, Luffy in this form can move faster than the eye can see. -Block a Water Shot attack from Hody Jones with an identical attack, who previously threw one that numerous mountains of coral, and kept flying until it reach halfway across Fishman Island. Weaknesses: While Jinbei is a strong opponent for anyone and anywhere, it doesn't change the fact that as a fishman, his prefered location for a fight is in the water. Do to this, lack of water and even high temperatured areas can put him at a disadvantage. Kisame Hoshigaki: Origin: Of the five great shinobi countries, none are quite as has the hidden savaggry as the Land of Water, home of the Ninja Village Hidden In The Mist, famed for some of the stealthiest, yet gruesome assassins the ninja world has to offer. The very pride of the village are the seven swordsman of the hidden mist, which included the traitorous ninja master named Kisame Hoshigaki. Before becoming one of the seven swordsman, Kisame served a previous member named Fugiki as the bodygaurd the Intel Cypher Division. As ordered by Fugiki before going on a mission, Kisame was value the seurity iof the intelligence the group had over the groups actual lives. This worst case scenario came to be, and without hesitation, Kisame killed his entire squad for Hidden MIst's security. This was not the real reason Fugiki wanted the intel safe. Kisame had discovered that the swordsman selling the very same information to the enemy countries. Shocked by the hypocrisy, Kisame killed his master and took his sword for himself. While praised as a hero to the Hidden Mist Village for his action, this left Kisame depressed. He had learned that the whole world was full of lies and put his loyalty to question. He had stopped believing that there was anything left in the world worth fighting for. This was until a mysterious man who took the name Madara Uchiha apporached Kisame, requesting him to join his organization, Akatsuki. He had a plan to have the entire world under his direct control, where all minds would follow one. A world of nothing but the truth. While most members of the group would be told of the fake goal, the man trusted Kisame with the knowledge of the end game plan. This was the world Kisame would go on to die for. A world that would be followed by one mind, creating peace and no longer be a world made up of lies. While an evil plan at its core, this was the world Kisame chose to fight, kill, and die for. 'Kisame's Abilities and skills:' Kisame is a S class level missing-nin, the highest level of criminal a ninja is given, making him a recognize threat to any and potentionally every country. A ninja as dangerous as Kisame is meant to only be taken down or captured by the best Jonin-leveled ninja a village can offer, or even their kage, a village leader. Physical Traits: Kisame is well noted for his raw physical strength. While his iconic sword could easily pass for a 200 pound weapon, he can weild and swings it around effortlessly with only one arm, and with that one arm, be a match for most of his enemies. He has been able to overwhelm Might Guy, who specializes in strength, speed, and martial arts. Common practice for ninja of this calibre includes faster-than-eye movement, leap over great heights, the ability to stand sideways or upside down on solid ojects, standing on top off water, and none of these are even Kisame's defining features. Many of these superhuman abilities are made possible with a ninja's true greatest weapon, chakra. Chakra reserves: Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy that his used by all ninja, allowing for one to perform a number of superhuman skills (as listed above). Chakra is generated by the enegy from a person's individual cells, effectively tying their chakra and stamina together. The more chakra one has, the more they use to fight. Even by the standards of an S-ranked ninja like Kisame, who can be compared to the kage, the strongest ninjas in the world, his chakra reserves are completely obsurd. At only 30% of his full power, he was said to have enough chakra be compared to Naruto when he was learning to use the chakra from the 9-tailed fox. Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's teacher and jonin level ninja (who would be the same rank as Kisame), claimed that Naruto's chakra would be worth 100 times that of his own. A potential factor as to how Kisame has obtained this much chakra could be due to his treademark weapon... Samehada (English meaning: Shark skin): '' A massive 6 foot-something tall "sword" and the most powerful weapon given to the seven swordsman, Samehada is a sentinal leechlike creature covered with razor sharp scales. Where as most swords can perform a single clean cut, Samehada instead is used to shave away at it's enemies, causing a more shallow, yet larger amount of cuts. Being a living organic creature, it can even move on its own, bending it's body to a degree for more awkward attacks. Samehada is a living being and knows who it wants to be wielded by. When someone who isn't his tries to hold it, it will release spikes from the handle to force them to drop it, and will then make the ever to return to the original owner. But Samehada's greatest aspect is its ability to consume and store additional chakra. If someone is literally covered in excess amounts of chakra, samehada can consume most or all of it with a single swing. As a cost of being owned by Kisame, it will also eat away at his own massive chakra reserves. In times of need, Samehada can fuse to Kisame's hand to return Chakra back, giving him a healing factor during this time. And by fusing completely with each other, Kisame can transform into what we'll call his... ''Tailless Tailed Beast Form (Which ironically has a tail): Image Here '' With being one with the sword, Kisame inherits all the powers Samehada, including the chaka absorbing and releasing spikes from his body for added protection. He also gains the ability to track other people's chakra, allowing him to find someone he can't actually see. The monster form gives Kisame aquatic body traits, including fins, webbed hands, and gills, allowing him to breath underwater and swim with greater ease. ''Ninjutsu: While standardly taught jutsu would include walking on trees and water, substitution, transformations, Kisame is most fond with a water-style ninjutsu and is a master of the art. Do to his skills and chakra, he is a rare example of a ninja that can create his own water. Using this water, some of the jutsu he can perform includes... Water Style: Exploding water Shockwave, where he spews a massive amount of water from his mouth in the form of a tidal wave. Even a rocky wasteland became something of small ocean after this was used. Due to the large amount of water create, many different jutsus can be followed up. A Super Exploding Water Shockwave (image here) '''also exists, creating a giant dome of water that will constantly move so that Kisame is always in the very center. By using this jutsu, he creates his own body of water to fight with his Tailess Tailed Beast Form '''Water style: Water Clone justsu, where he can create several clones made of water. Each clone only has 1/10th of his natural strength, but are nonetheless solid physical clones. They disperse once they take a hard enough it, or if Kisame losing his concentration. Water style: Water Prison jutsu, where he uses one arm to create a small dome of water over the intended victim. Due to the controled density of the water by the user, the victim is left helpless once trapped inside. Kisame can also use his water clones to be the ones to form the actual prison, allowing him complete freedom of movement. Water style: Water Dragon Justu, which takes a while to perform, but rewards with a massive dragon-shaped bullet of water to charge at an enemy. Water style: Shark bomb '''can create as many as five sharks made out of water to tackle, bite, or otherwise fight enemies. Being composed entirely of water, they can reform when damaged and underwater. Casting this over his own body allows for an aditional defense and increased swimming speed. A much stronger variation '''1000 Hungry Sharks, which literally creates 1000 sharks. Kisame's feats and weaknesses Noticable Feats: -Loses to Guy only after he opened his Inner Gates for a massive power up on both occassions. Once when Kisame was limited to 30% of his chakra, the other when he lost his sword before the rematch. -Overpowered Jonin ninja Asuma Sarutobi with the tip of his sword, and with one hand. -Defeated and nearly captured Killer Bee and his tailed beast, then safely avoided capture after getting doubled teamed by Bee and the 4th Raikage. -Defeated and successfully captured the lava-using ninja Roshi, host of the four tailed beast. -With samehada, regenerated a broken rib cage, as well as the hole that exposed it. Weaknesses: To any ninja with a skillset as strong as Kisame's, there are very little exploitable weaknesses. But as his fighting style is heavily dependent on Samehada, an opponent with a larger amount and higher quality of chakra could gain his favor. Also, being so reliant on water-style ninjutsu, those with earth elemental attacks could pose as an issue (Keep in mind that Naruto logic is very different from Pokemon logic). Category:Blog posts